


Santa Baby Yura

by HadesDrinkingMojito



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesDrinkingMojito/pseuds/HadesDrinkingMojito
Summary: Santa Baby Yura is Beka's Christmas present.





	Santa Baby Yura

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Christmas gift to the Otayuri fandom.( And also, I couldn't stop thinking of Yuri in a sexy Santa Claus dress.)  
> Happy holidays, guys. Have fun and take care. <3
> 
> This isn't part of the "Fuck me and Marry me Young" series but it is part of the same universe.

Otabek was sitting on the couch, reading when Yuri jumped on the sofa and sat right next to him, wrapping his arms around him. "What are you doing?" Yuri asked, nuzzling his jaw.  
  
"Reading." Otabek replied, planting a small kiss on Yuri's forehead.  
  
"Beka, it's Christmas Eve and we don't have a Christmas tree. Don't you want one? You like Christmas trees." Yuri whined.  
  
"I do but It's your holiday, baby. Not mine. You didn't mention it and so I figured you don't want a Christmas tree this year." Otabek replied calmly, still not tearing his gaze from his book.  
  
" I didn't but everyone on Instagram upload their Christmas trees."  
  
"And you're jealous..." Otabek looked down at Yuri with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Sort of, yeah. I mean, Christmas trees are very pretty. Don't you think?"  
  
Otabek chuckled. "Yes they are." He closed his book and placed it on the coffee table, while Yuri's arms were still wrapped around him. He turned and hugged Yuri closer. "Do you want me to go get our Christmas tree? I can help you decorate it."  
  
"Nah, our Christmas tree is boring. I want something different this year. Do you know you can make Christmas trees from all sorts of things?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Otabek asked concerned.  
  
"A guy made a Christmas tree out of soda cans and another one made one out of toilet paper."  
  
Otabek's face morphed in disgust. "Those sound awful, Yura. I'm sorry but I don't want rubbish in the living room."  
  
Yuri rolled his eyes. "Obviously I don't want them either. But I found something on Pinterest that is pretty cool." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and showed Otabek a photo. It was the photo of a small Christmas tree made of books, wrapped in warm Christmas lights. Yuri smiled widely. "It's cool, huh?"  
  
Otabek sighed. "Yura baby, it looks cool on the picture but I don't think we can recreate such a thing. Our books are all different sizes and colors. It would look horrible."  
  
"I disagree." Yuri untangled himself from Otabek's grip and walked towards their library. "I think I will use the encyclopedias as the base." He said observing the books.  
  
Otabek followed him. "Yura, I don't think this is a good idea. Why don't we just decorate our traditional Christmas tree like we did last year?"  
  
"Everyone has a traditional Christmas tree. I want something different." Yuri replied pulling some books into his arms.  
  
"Yura, my books are sensitive. Put them back, please."  
  
"Shut up, Beka." Yuri replied without sparing a look at the pleading alpha.  
  
"Don't tell me to shut up." Otabek said furiously. "You never care about what I think. You just do your own thing like some spoiled little brat."  
  
"What is your fucking problem?" Yuri screamed.  
  
"My problem is this atrocity you're trying to make." Otabek screamed back but Yuri paid him no mind. "Yura, I swear, if you put up this atrocity, I'm going to bring our traditional Christmas tree and place it right next to it."  
  
Yuri turned to look at him. "And if you bring our Christmas tree here, I will throw it down and step on it until it turns into tiny little pieces." Yuri screamed kicking his foot on the ground with force.  
  
Otabek rubbed his temples. "Why do I even bother? I was raised Muslim. I don't give a fuck about Christmas. I only go along with it because it makes you happy." Otabek said silently and turned towards the door, putting his shoes on.  
  
Yuri stopped gathering books and turned to look at him worryingly. "Beka? W-where are you going?"  
  
"Out. I need some fresh air." Otabek put on his coat and walked out of the apartment, shutting the door behind him.  
  
  
  
  
About an hour later, Otabek returned home. It was cold outside and almost midnight. Opening the door, the Kazakh stopped on his tracks, when he saw their living room. All the lights were out and in the corner of their living room there was their Christmas tree like last year. The warm Christmas lights wrapped around it were illuminating gently their house. Otabek smiled widely. "Yura, I'm home." He noticed that the door to their bedroom was half-open. He walked towards it but Yuri closed the door at his face. "Yura?"

"Don't come in. Not yet." Yuri screamed from the other side of the door. "Just wait."  
  
"Yura, are you okay in there? You sound like you're struggling." Otabek commented.  
  
"Yeah just give me a moment, Beka." Yuri said out loud.  
  
"Okay." Otabek paused for a moment, looking at their Christmas tree and smiled. "I see you decorated our last year's Christmas tree."  
  
"Yeah. My idea was stupid anyway. Do you like it?"  
  
"It's beautiful. " Otabek replied calmly.  
  
"You can come in now." He heard Yuri screaming a few seconds later and he opened the door immediately. The image before him made Otabek swallow hard. Yuri was on the bed on all fours, his hands handcuffed to the headboard, wearing a translucent red dress, so short it would leave his round firm ass exposed, and a Santa Claus hat on his head. The only light in the room was a dim one coming from two flameless candles Yuri had placed next to the bed.  
  
Otabek felt all the blood running down his cock, which went painfully hard. "Yura." He croaked, slowly walking towards the bed and taking his shirt off.  
  
"Beka, come fuck me hard. Do whatever you want to me. I'm yours entirely, baby." Yuri said, lowering his head on the pillow and positioning his ass further up for Otabek to have a better view.  
  
Otabek took his pants off, before kneeling on the bed, behind Yuri, running his hands over the curvy pale asscheeks. Yuri's hole was inches away from his face, so pink, so inviting and already leaking, that Otabek wanted nothing more than to bury his face in the blond's ass. He licked his lips, trying to control his breathing which was becoming erratic. "Why?" He asked instead of acting on his thoughts.  
  
"What do you mean why?" Yuri said confused.  
  
"I mean, one hour ago we were fighting."  
  
"Exactly. You said your opinion doesn't matter to me but that's not true. You matter to me. You matter more than anything and anyone. I'm sorry I act like a brat, Beka. I love you. Let me show you how good I can be for you." Yuri began moving sensually, moving his ass in small circles and his small body slightly trembling. "This is my way of apologizing, baby." Yuri let out a soft moan. "Beka, your pheromones drive me crazy. I can tell you're aroused. Come fuck me. Let me show you how sorry I am."  
  
"Apology not accepted." Otabek said firmly, making Yuri freeze and turning to look at Otabek in fear.  
  
"What do you mean? Why?" He said worryingly.  
  
Otabek found the key, freeing Yuri's hands from the handcuffs and turning him around to lie on his back. Yuri looked like a small vulnerable kitten underneath Otabek's muscular frame. "You look me in the eyes when you apologize, Yura." He said, making Yuri blush.  
  
The blond cupped Otabek's face. "I'm sorry." Yuri said softly. "And thank you."  
  
"What are you thanking me for?" Otabek asked.  
  
"For keeping me grounded. I can be an airhead sometimes." Yuri stroked the locks that had fallen on Otabek's forehead, leaning in to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Happy holidays, Beka."  
  
"Happy holidays, Yura." Otabek replied and crashed their lips together into a tight kiss, forcing his tongue inside Yuri's warm mouth, while his hand was wandering all over Yuri's body. He broke the kiss and took a good look at Yuri's dress. "Is this a Santa Claus dress? It's so cute."  
  
Yuri purred and pushed Otabek off him and made him lie on his back. Quickly he straddled him, making sure his ass rubs Otabek's huge meaty erection. "Yep. I'm the Santa Baby and I'm your Christmas gift because you've been a very- very good boy this year." Yuri ran his fingers over Otabek's tanned chest. "If you forgive me, the Santa Baby will please you so well, Beka."  
  
Otabek was breathing hard and his throbbing erection had began to be painful. "I will forgive you, if you say the word."  
  
Yuri unstraddled Otabek's lap and began moving lower, bringing his face right above Otabek's dark cock."Which word?" He smirked.  
  
"You know which word." Otabek complained.  
  
Yuri licked the head of Otabek's cock fast."Do you mean the word...Daddy?"  
  
Otabek's hips jerked forward and Yuri let out a loud laugh. "Fuck. I nearly came." He croaked. 

"So that means I am forgiven, daddy?" Yuri asked.  
  
"Yes, very forgiven. Fuck me, baby. I can't wait much longer."  
  
Yuri smirked and wrapped his tongue around the head of Otabek's cock, drawing a pained moan from the Kazakh. The blond opened his mouth wider and slowly he swallowed Otabek's entire length, the tip of the cock hitting the back of his throat. His senses were hit by the Kazakh's precum taste and Yuri couldn't help but moan. He sucked and took in Otabek's cock several times, moaning at the sensation of his mouth stretching around the alpha's shaft. Yuri pulled away. "I love giving you head, daddy. Your taste is so perfect and you stretch my mouth so wide." He leaned back in to take the cock back into his mouth, when Otabek stopped him.  
  
"Yura, if you go on, I'll cum. I can't hold much longer."  
  
Yuri smirked, gently stroking the inside of Otabek's thighs. "What do you want, daddy? Tell your Santa Baby what you need."  
  
"Ride me, Santa Baby." Otabek said fast. "I can't wait. Ride me right now."  
  
Yuri giggled, moving his body to straddle Otabek's lap. With one hand he held on to Otabek's shoulder and with the other he unbuttoned the buttons of his dress, flashing his nipples to Otabek who licked his lips. "I'm going to be so good for you, daddy. So good." Yuri lowered himself slowly into Otabek's cock, taking it inside of him, feeling it stretching him completely. When he was fully seated, both he and Otabek let out a loud moan. "Daddy, you feel so good." Yuri sobbed, feeling the cock rubbing his insides as he began to move, riding the huge cock fast. "Am I good, daddy? Tell me I'm good. I love you so much and I want to please you. Only you and your huge cock."  
  
"You're so good, baby. So fucking good." Otabek said, sobbing and trembling, trying not to cum as he was watching Yuri fucking himself with his cock, eyes half-closed, face red, tear-stained eyes and his whole body trembling in ecstacy.  
  
"Daddy.." Yuri moaned. "You're so big, so wide like a stallion. Fuck, daddy. Breed me."  
  
Otabek's eyes rolled back. "Kitten."  
  
"Put your seed inside me. Mark me as yours. I want everyone to know you fuck me." Yuri moaned feeling his orgasm approaching.  
  
Otabek growled, sitting up and wrapping his hands around Yuri's waist, scooping him up and throwing him on the bed. Yuri's eyes widened in shock the moment his head hit the pillow. "You're so naughty, Santa Baby." Otabek hissed, pulling Yuri's hands above his head and thrusting deep inside him, causing Yuri to cry out in pleasure. "Do you daddy to fill you up, kitten?"  
  
"Yes, daddy. Make me yours. Breed me with your seed, daddy." Yuri moaned as Otabek kept fucking him hard. The Kazakh leaned in and took a nipple into his mouth, capturing it between his teeth and biting hard. Yuri's back arched, the mixture of pain and pleasure driving him over the edge and he came hard, staining his little Santa Claus dress with his cum. A few seconds later, Otabek came as well, deep inside of Yuri's warm hole, filling him up with his hot seed.  
  
While Yuri calming down from his orgasm, Otabek wiped their cum from both of them. Once he was done, he leaned back and wrapped his hands around Yuri, pulling him into a tight hug.  
  
The blond took of his Santa Claus hat and threw it away, before burying his face in Otabek's chest. "That shit was making my forehead itchy."  
  
Otabek chuckled, hearing Yuri being back to his normal self. "Yura?"  
  
"Mmm..." Yuri muffled sleepily  
  
"It's past midnight, baby. Merry Christmas." Otabek said gently, rubbing circles on Yuri's back with his thumb. Yuri purred and hugged him even tighter.  
  
"I didn't get you a present." Otabek said guiltily.  
  
Yuri chuckled. "Don't be silly. You are my present, Beka baby. Now let me sleep. I'm exhausted."  
  
"Yura?"  
  
"Mmm..." Yuri sounded annoyed this time.  
  
"Do you think you can wear the Santa Claus dress again tomorrow? I'm not ready to say goodbye to the Santa Baby yet."  
  
Yuri purred. "I can wear it all day, since you like it so much. I can give you a lap dance under the Christmas tree or something."

"Merry fucking Christmas to me." Otabek said out loud, placing a small kiss on the top of Yuri's head.  
  
Yuri chuckled. "Get some rest, Beka. I need you to be full of energy tomorrow."  
  
"Shit, yeah. Okay. Goodnight, Yura baby. I love you." Otabek said, hugging Yuri tighter and closing his eyes.  
  
"Love you too." Yuri whispered.  


End file.
